I came back for you
by Shaiyamine
Summary: There was a time I loved a girl, a person Im never willing to forget. Reader x Spain One-shot


**A/N : **Guys before you read and get confumbled I italicised the character's thoughts when its their POV ok? Lets start the story! Read on!

It was cold as the evening set down, soaking wet from the rain the man smiled. "It was a night like this when I met you" sitting down in a nearby café he ordered a Chocolate Chip Frappuccino, that was your favorite, and as the night passed he remembers every bit of the day he first met you, every bit of those times.

* * *

**~~~ 90 years before In Pamplona, Spain ~~~**

==** Your POV** ==

The rain was pouring really hard and you were dripping wet and cold as you ran for shelter in a nearby bus station.

_This is bad… I still have a business meeting tomorrow morning and I can't be late._

"Senorita you look cold are you alright?" a soft and kind voice "I'm fine thank you" I smiled,

_The silence is hard to take_

I glanced to my right and see my companion a man with brown hair and taller than me by a head. He looked at me and took off his jacket, gently placing it on me.

_Ahh… So warm…_

"Um…" I hesitated feeling a bit embarrased

"Its alright you keep it, being soaked from the rain in this cold weather will make you sick" he said with a smile

"Thank you"

"Tomorrow will you come to the San Fermin?"

"San Fermin? What's that?" I asked intrigued

"You don't know?" he looked confused

"Ah, I'm a tourist here so I'm not familiar with the culture" I told him

"San Fermin is a festival celebrated every year in the moth of July here in Pamplona. Bulls will be released on the streets while people run ahead of the bulls to the bull ring" he explained

"Maybe… I'll try to come. Will you be joining?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself of my eagerness to meet again with this man

"YES of course!" he grinned widely

As we both were chatting happily a black sedan parked beside the bus station. "Oh, there's my ride" he smiled "Meet you tomorrow?" "Of course!" he replied running to the car in the rain.

_Wait! I haven't asked his name yet!_

"Wai-" I was cut short as the car sped away; he wouldn't be able to hear me then.

_Oh well… I guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow_

I left the bus station as the bus arrived; unknowingly I had a huge smile plastered on to my face.

* * *

**~~~ The San Fermin Festival ~~~**

== **The Guy's POV** ==

_They are going to release the bulls soon… I wonder where is the girl from last night?_

Wandering about I soon spot her in the crowd looking around fascinated like a child. I couldn't help it, so I sneaked behind her and…

"Boo!"

"Gya!"

"Missed me?" I asked between laughs. She was blushing hard

"You didn't have to scare me like that," she pouted.

"I couldn't help myself, your expression was totally priceless" and I continued laughing.

"Oh?! The festival is starting!" her eyes filled with wonder, she pulled me a bit far from the bulls area.

"You have to run, fast ok?" I told her

"I'm faster than I look!" she smiled

The bulls were released and the people ran, ran as fast as they could to the bullring. We didn't notice that holding hands the whole time while running and out of breath. At the ring we enjoyed the sight of bullfights, festival banners, and various decorations. I told her about all of Spain and its festivals while we ate different delicacies in the town. That day was wonderful.

"Oh, I didn't manage to ask your name yet" she laughed

"Haha… we both completely forgot." I laughed with her

"Then I'll start" I stood in front of her and took a bow "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"Then Senor Antonio my name is (insert your name)" she laughed with a curtsy

Though she had left for home the following week we still kept in touch, sharing to each other the various things we ate, the beautiful sights we've seen, this relationship went on until even our families knew each other.

* * *

**~~~ 6 months after the day we met ~~~**

==**Your POV**==

_I wonder what Antonio called me out for… it's not my birthday, or his…. Hmm…_

I wait at a café and ordered a Chocolate Chip Frappuccino while I wait for him. Soon enough,

"You sure love those things" I hear his voice from behind me

"Well its my favorite cant help it can I?" smiling I turned around to see Antonio dressed up in the same outfit he was wearing the day we first met, and wearing a huge grin on his face.

"What is the special occasion?" I asked him.

He knelt down in front of me and presented a bouquet of roses

"(Insert your name) I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart leapt for joy, tears rushed out of my eyes as I hugged him saying, "Yes"

The days that follow were like a dream, but for him it's a dream that will not last long. I learnt it before he asked me to be his girlfriend; I learned that he was a country meant to walk the world until Spain (the country) ceased to exist. Still even with this secret of his, I will make sure that he knows even if I'm gone from this world that I love him from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**~~~ Present Day ~~~**

After finishing the Frappuccino Antonio, now dry, walked out of the café and to the bus station to wait for his ride. As he approached the bus station, he sees a girl shorter, than him by a head but so familiar. The girl turns and faces him with a tender smile

**"I came back Antonio"**

* * *

**A/N: **This fanfic was requested by a friend's friend (yeah, yeah i get). My friend nagged me just to get this fanfic so I put in a little angst as payback XD hahaha ok but honestly I had fun writing this fanfic! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or anything in it except my plot and you! XD


End file.
